Nuit à l'auberge
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Le petit groupe se repose à l'auberge. Zelda faisait donc son sac lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait les pierres à aiguiser de Link dans l'une des poches, alors elle décide d'aller les lui rendre.


Hellooow~

Le dernier os en date ! Il y en aura très certainement d'autre à l'avenir xD Il est court mais c'était juste une petite idée comme ça qui m'a traversé la tête. Je l'ai trouvé chouette alors j'ai décidé de la posé sur pc~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture~

* * *

\- Ah, eh zut...

Zelda, qui organisait son sac à dos de voyage, regarda les pierres à aiguiser qu'elle avait trouvé. C'était celles de Link, mais comme son propre sac était plus que plein, il les lui avait donné. Par la suite, ils avaient complètement oublié qui les gardait, et avaient continué le voyage avec des lames émoussées. Heureusement que son guerrier était un très bon combattant, et polyvalent par dessus le marché. Eh puis, avoir un troisième membre dans leur petit groupe était agréable.

Une fois Ganon vaincu, ils s'étaient rendu au domaine Zora pour reprendre des forces. Le lieu était riche en spiritualité, et Zelda avait pu se recueillir dans le sanctuaire de Netzu'Yoma. Un soir, en partageant un repas avec les membres royaux, Dorefah lui avait conseillé de faire un voyage politique. Il aurait pour but de voir comment se portait les différents peuples, et d'organiser une manière d'échanger afin de consolider le royaume d'Hyrule. Avoir les grands peuples unis, était un atout majeur pour contrer les forces du mal qui tenteront de revenir.

L'idée le charmant, Sidon proposa de les accompagner, voulant faire de même pour son propre domaine. Zelda n'oubliera jamais l'immense sourire que Link avait eu, et c'était à cet instant qu'elle avait compris qu'il y avait bien quelque chose entre les deux hommes. Elle était loin de désapprouver, au contraire, elle était même curieuse et s'amusait en les charriant tous les deux. Son meilleur ami était enfin heureux, et elle voulait conserver cette petite flamme dont elle connaissait la fragilité. Sidon s'en occupait particulièrement bien, et elle n'avait aucune crainte de la lui laisser à ses bons soins.

Ils avaient donc visité les Gerudo, accomplissant plusieurs semaines de voyage. Les bracelets magique du prince lui permirent de ne pas mourir sous la chaleur, et firent jalouser les deux autres membres du groupe qui se liquéfiaient sur place. Au départ, Zelda parlait formellement avec Sidon. Il était si avenant et délicat qu'elle ne savait pas comment passer la barrière entre le professionnalisme et l'amical. Elle s'était jetée à l'eau un soir, en lui demandant de la tutoyer car ce serait plus simple. Le Zora en avait été ravi, et s'était vite habitué à lui parler plus familièrement.

Encore une fois, elle avait vu Link rayonné, visiblement heureux que les deux personnes les plus chers à son cœur s'entendent bien. L'ambiance était relaxante, et souvent amusante. Ils étaient tous jeunes, et partageaient des centres d'intérêts, cela les rapprochaient plus encore. Les découvertes culinaires et les jeux sur les chemins les occupaient bien, et ils se rapprochèrent rapidement. Le passe-temps favori de Zelda restait l'observation de ce couple qui l'attendrissait au plus haut point.

Sidon était au petit soin avec Link qui le lui rendait bien. Elle aimait les voir collé l'un à l'autre pendant la préparation d'un repas, ou bien quand ils se parlaient le soir avant de dormir. Ils étaient tellement adorables et purs, elle adorait les voir ensemble. Son cœur romantique ne pouvait qu'apprécier la chance de voir un couple aussi harmonieux.

Elle n'était cependant pas dupe, et savait parfaitement qu'ils avaient passé l'étape supérieure depuis longtemps. Les quelques regards plus chauds, séduisants, et les échanges confidentiels qui en ressortaient, étaient aussi hurlant de vérité que les marques apparaissant souvent sur le corps de Link. Elle était encore embarrassée, mais préférait ne pas réagir puisqu'elle ne savait pas comment le faire. Ses deux amis étaient étonnement discrets, elle ne les avait jamais vu partir de manière suspecte, ou même entendu de près ou de loin. Elle appréciait cette tenue en sa présence. Après tout, c'était le minimum de respect à avoir, tout le monde n'avait pas à suivre leurs ébats.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle termina de faire son sac, sortant seulement les affaires dont elle aurait besoin ce soir et demain matin. Elle vérifia dans la pièce qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, et prit les pierres à aiguiser dans ses mains avant de sortir. Elle voulait les donner à son ami avant d'oublier à nouveau, ainsi il pourra s'en servir quand bon lui semblera. Elle traversa les deux couloirs, et trouva rapidement le bon numéro avant de frapper à la porte.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, et l'idée que Link soit déjà endormi la fit culpabiliser. Peut-être devait-elle passé le lendemain, et le laisser se reposer. Il était tard, et elle n'y avait pas du tout fait attention jusqu'à maintenant. Elle s'apprêta donc à partir, mais perçu un son de pas se rapprochant depuis le derrière de la porte, alors elle attendit. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, elle fut muette, et un peu choquée.

Les cheveux en bataille, à moitié défait, et débraillé, le col de chemise largement ouvert, Link venait visiblement de se réveiller, mais ce n'était pas ça qui la perturbait. Les marques diverses sur la peau de l'hylien étaient visiblement fraîches, même la morsure à la jonction de son cou n'avait pas encore cicatrisée. Plus encore, le parfum qu'il dégageait était sans équivoque, et embaumait toute la pièce. Il était musqué, fort, épicé : une odeur de sexe.

Le prodige ne devait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il montrait, à moitié endormit, ses yeux peinant à rester ouvert alors qu'ils papillonnaient. Il inspira doucement avant d'expirer lentement, puis se frotta un œil en baillant. C'est là que Zelda vit sa lèvre inférieure coupée à plusieurs endroits. Le son mat des draps au fond de la pièce attira leur attention une seconde, et sortie la princesse de son état second.

\- Euh... Tiens, c'était moi qui les avait. Je me suis dit que tu en aurais bientôt besoin, alors... Voilà, expliqua-t-elle, raide et rouge, en donnant les pierres à aiguiser.

Link les prit et lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier. Il la regarda un peu, attendant de voir si elle avait autre chose à dire, mais répondit à sa salutation lorsqu'elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit en bredouillant. La jeune fille l'entendit fermer la porte derrière elle, alors elle accéléra le pas pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait vécu un moment plus embarrassant dans toute sa vie ! Pour elle, son guerrier était chaste et pur, le voir ainsi était si révélateur par apport à ce qu'il faisait réellement qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était rouge de honte, et s'en voulait de l'avoir réveillée, elle espérait qu'il ne lui en veuille pas trop le lendemain au petit-déjeuner. Décidément, elle n'arriverait jamais à le charrier sur ce sujet trop intime.


End file.
